The Unexpected
by FuyuShirotsuki
Summary: Read the story of three girls reaching their goals. Journey with Karasu, Hitomi, and Tsukiko as they go through the exam. They meet Gon and the gang, what will happen then? What are their goals? What will they do if they get something unexpected? KilluaxOC GonxOC KurapikaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is one of the new fanfics that I was talking about. Please enjoy! Here are The OCs!**

_**OC**_  
_**Karasu Soichi**_  
_**14**_  
_**Female **_  
_**Nen: Manipulator**_  
_**Personality: Gentle, caring, smart, logical, daring, determined.**_  
_**Weapons: Tonfas, nun-chucks**_  
_**B-Day: January 3**_  
_**Looks: Lilac, shoulder-length, layered hair. Long, elbow-length, side-swept bangs. Hazel eyes, ivory skin. A tight t-shirt, white. Under a flowy, black, sleeve-less blouse. Dark blue denim skinny jeans. Brown, heeled, leather boots, , white, finger-less gloves.**_

_**OC**_  
_**Hitomi Usokana**_  
_**11**_  
_**Female**_  
_**Nen: Enhancer**_  
_**Personality: Childish, easy-going, energetic, reasonible, stubborn.**_  
_**Weapons: Daggers, a pistol**_  
_**B-Day: December 17**_  
_**Looks: Layered, mid-back, black hair, wavy, cropped bangs. Amber-yellow eyes. Olive skin. A baggy, violet, v-neck sweater, that's ontop of a black tank top. Dark blue, knee-length shorts. Ankle-high, gray, wedge boots. A black belt ontop of the sweater. A black side bag.**_

_**OC**_  
_**Tsukiko Eclipse**_  
_**11**_  
_**Female**_  
_**Nen: Transmuter**_  
_**Personality: Childish, friendly, smart, miscivious, deadly.**_  
_**Weapons: Mini bombs, a chain/spear ( a long chain that grows and shrinks, has a spear point at the end of it. )**_  
_**B-Day: September 22**_  
_**Looks: Waist-length, dark red hair, side swept bangs. Porcelin skin, light teal eyes. A black, see-through, off shoulder, shirt. A light teal tank top under. Black short-shorts, dark blue high-top converses. A belt with a chain attached.**_

**Now that you have met my lovely OCs, let's start the story. I DON'T OWN HXH!**

**START!**

* * *

_Tsukiko's P.O.V._

I glanced at the man, Tonpa, #16. '_Looks stupid, Hito and Kara can take care of him. Meanwhile, I should memorize these numbers and faces. Man, what are they gonna do without me._' I sighed and got to work. I quickly glanced at their numbers, then their faces. Once I finished I turned back around, Hito was holding out a orange can for me, so naturaly I took it.

I gulped the thing down, '_Laxatives. Lame._' I crushed the can and dropped it. I met Tonpa's gaze and smiled sickly sweet, "You shouldn't under-estimate people, Tonpa, even kids." I looked over to Hito and Kara to see them smiling sweetly too, "Ditto~," they chimed. Tonpa started to back away, then he turned around, and ran away while muttering something among the lines of, "What's up with this years rookies? They're all monsters!"

Hito, Kara, and I walked over to a empty wall. "I'm soooo sleepy!" Hito complained. Kara flashed a genuine smile while I chuckled. "Sleep then," She told her and sat on the floor, I followed. Hito yawned and flopped onto the ground next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder and slowly drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

_Karasu's P.O.V._

I sat and stared into space, thinking about how all of this came to be...

~Flashback~

**We were all hanging out in Hito's room. It was a regular sized room, it had lavender walls, a white tiled floor, a cream rug in the middle, the ceiling had a red maple fan, and it was splattered with violet paint. She had a black wooden desk in the corner of her room, with a white fold up chair. Her bed was right smack-dab in front of the glass window, the bed had two cream pillows, a white bed spread, and a wool blue blanket, decorated with silver and gold stars, it was a picture of her and her brother together. And last was a brown teddy bear that was in tatters, it belonged to her brother.**

**We were talking about stuff when Hito suddenly brought up the subject, "Hey, I want to go and do the Hunter Exam, will you both join me?" My eyes widened, being the oldest and the one who took responsibility for the two, I couldn't help but worry. "Why?" I asked her softly.**

**"Kara, you want to find a treasure that your mommy left you, it would be easier with a liscense. Tsuki, you're always up for an adventure, if you become a hunter, then we will get to go on lots of them. And for me, it'll be easier to find Shiro, it'll give me a better chance of finding my twin, and i'll do anything to find him!" she said, clutching the bear and blanket tightly, determination blazing in her eyes.**

**Tsuki put a arm around Hito's shoulders, "I'm in, i'll be all alone if I don't join!" Tsuki joked. I got off of the carpet and smiled, "Of course I'll join. You guys are my lifeline!" and hugged her and Tsuki tightly.**

**I sat on the bed and asked, "When does it happen?"**

**Hito put on her thinking face and replied, "Registraton ends on December 31, it lasts one week to one month at the most, starts in January, the beginning." "Then I'll sign us up. Tsuki, you pack our things, only things that are needed. Hito, get our tickets to travel," I ordered. "Ok!" Tsuki and Hito called out, already halfway down the hallway.**

~Flashback End~

_Tsukiko's P.O.V_.

Kara fell asleep, not leaning on the wall, but still rightside up. 'How can she do that?' I sweatdropped. My mind started to drift off...

~Flashback~

**"Thank you Kiriko-san!" Hito thanked the girl. "No problem! You all will easily pass this test, but if you don't then I'll be happy to be your guide next year! Anyway, here are your numbers." she said, tossing us white plates. We caught them easily. "Don't take it off unless an examiner tells you to, bye now! Nice meeting you!" she said, walking away. The doors closed and we started to go down in the elevator. I looked at my number plate...**

**"Lucky~!" I cheered. "What, what, what?!" Hito asked me. I showed them my number plate, #333. "No fair!" they whined as they showed me their numbers, '****_Kara, #334. Hito, #335._****'**

**"In your face!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out at them. They pouted, and thats when the doors opened.**

~Flashback End~

_Karasu's P.O.V._

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes groggily,and turned to see Tsuki piggy-backing Hito. "It's about time to run, it's the first phase. No telling how long we're gonna run and how far, so I let you wake up a bit," she explained. "Thanks," I yawned and walked over to her, getting ready to run.

* * *

**Hey! That's it for this chap, sorry that it's so short, I had to go to church.**

**Anyway, there will be another story, called They can't be!**

**See ya later! Fuyu OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! Thank you my reviewers, luchiaseiren, Princesspeachie99, Yuki Candy Heart, Lani0108, Transient Sonata, KHMugiwaraRocks15, CeciliaWinnifer, and my guest, neko-chan. My favoriters, Princesspeachie99, Lani0108, Latias876, KHMugiwaraRocks15. My followers, Madin456, luchiaseiren, Lani0108, KHMugiwaraRocks15, Princesspeachie99, Latias876.**  
**Anyway, one of you guessed the pairing, congrats! Hopefully more people can guess.**

Previously...

_"Kara, you want to find a treasure that your mommy left you, it would be easier with a liscense. Tsuki, you're always up for an adventure, if you become a hunter, then we will get to go on lots of them. And for me, it'll be easier to find Shiro, it'll give me a better chance of finding my twin, and i'll do anything to find him!" she said, clutching the bear and blanket tightly, determination blazing in her eyes._  
_-_  
_I looked at my number plate... "Lucky~!" I cheered. "What, what, what?!" Hito asked me. I showed them my number plate, #333. "No fair!" they whined as they showed me their numbers, 'Kara, #334. Hito, #335.' "In your face!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out at them. They pouted, and thats when the doors opened._  
_-_  
_Tsuki piggy-backing Hito. "It's about time to run, it's the first phase. No telling how long we're gonna run and how far, so I let you wake up a bit," she explained. "Thanks," I yawned and walked over to her, getting ready to run._   
-

* * *

**I DON'T OWN HXH!**

**Onwards my minion! Story time.**

* * *

_Nobody's P.O.V._

They started to run, Hitomi still asleep on Tsukiko's back. Karasu and Tsukiko didn't want to wake her up. A voice vibrated in the tunnel, "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Satotz. I will be leading you to the second phase." "The second? What happened to the first?" a stranger asked. "It has already started." the man called Satotz said simply. People started chattering.

_Tsukiko's P.O.V._

People started chattering, I felt Hito move slightly, a smirk grew on her face. I stopped and put her down, her feet touched the ground and she started to run. The evil smirk was still on her face. She ran over to the nearest person. "Good luck to that guy," I told Kara. "I already feel bad for him..." Kara dragged on, as soon as she stopped, Hito hit the man on his spine and kicked his shin shortly after. The man fell, his shin broken and his back bent and broken. "You are all too loud for your own good, well whatever, doesn't matter to me." I sighed, passing the man. "You'll fail anyway."

Hito was on a rampage, hitting people where ever she ran, breaking their bones. I ran up to her and reached into her sidebag, pulling out the tattered but treasured teddy bear. I put it in her hands, once she felt it she calmed down. Hugging the bear to her chest she ran, looking at her feet. Kara caught up with us and she patted Hito on the head.

'_Just like Hito to go on a rampage. She hates it when someone woke her up, the only people she doesn't rampage on is Shiro, Kara, and I. But in this exam, it might change, who knows._'

* * *

_Hitomi's P.O.V._

Green flashed on my right, I tilted my head slightly, trying to see what it was. It was a boy, about the same age as me, clad in green. The boy had spiky hair, it looked natural, but I wasn't sure. He had a tan bookbag with a silver fishing rod strapped onto it. He had hints of orange here and there on his outfit.

I moved onto the person next to him. A blue tabard with an orange design ontop of a white yoga outfit. A brown messenger bag bounced on his hip, or I think that it's a he. '_I'm sticking with he._' He had blonde hair, and blackish-brown eyes. '_Those must be contacts._' I assumed. He had blue flats to complete the outfit.

'_Next..._' ... An old man. He had a suit on, with loafers. He had a brief case, along with

_SUPER_ miniature sunglasses. A black crew cut and a slight stubble on his chin. He looked fairly annoying and loud.

A silver haired boy skated past the weird trio, causing the old man to shout out, "HEY! YOU'RE CHEATING!" The boy lazily turned his head and asked, "Cheating? How?" The old man's face turned more mad, his face was all scrunched up, he bursted, "HOW? HOW? I'LL TELL YOU HOW! THIS IS A DAMN ENDURANCE TEST!" The boy just 'hmm'ed and turned his head towards the spiky haired kid. '_How can his neck not snap?_' I asked myself, the silver's head was almost turned 180.

The green clad guy must have felt my gaze because next thing I knew, he was looking at me, curiosity drenching his gaze. I met his gaze and gave him a small smile, when I did that, a grin spread across his face like a wildfire.

That smile must have been contagious, because I felt a goofy smile tugging at my mouth. The boy ran over to me, the silver's sharp stare following. '_Is he a stalker?_' I asked myself, holding back the urge to sweatdrop. '_He couldn't be, the silverette just met this guy!_'

* * *

_Tsukiko's P.O.V._

'_Does Hito think that I can't see? It's obvious that she's looking at that strange group!_' I thought angrily. The guy in the suit started yelling at a skateboarding kid that was just passing by, I chose to ignore the conversation and started thinking.

'_The suit person must be angry at him for skateboarding, heh, well I'm roller skating! *Sigh* Thank goodness I'm good at building stuff, or else I would never have these roller skates in my shoe._' I thought bitterly,'_How I hate running..._'

I stopped thinking and started to listen into the conversation that was about to take place. A spiky haired, green clothed kid ran over to Hito, "Hi! My name's Gon! You are?" He said, jumping abit. Hito had on her goofy smile, she replied just as energetically, "Hitomi! Nice to meet'cha Gon!" The skateboard kid, as I dubbed him until I learned his name, skated over as well. "How old are you two?" he asked, the slight breeze blowing his hair. "12!" Hito and Gon replied. "Finally." the boy muttered as he flipped off of his skateboard. "Cool!" Hito and Gon chimed as the silver caught the skateboard.

"My name is Killua, I'm twelve too." Killua said, tucking the skateboard under his arm. '_Killua eh? His name is as long as Hito's, but he's a boy, so no nickname for him._' I looked at my left where Kara is, or where she was. I turned to my right to see Kara talking bunches with a blonde haired guy, who in turn was talking to her alot too. I heard a part of their talk, "York New is having..." the blonde said. "Really? I didn't know that. Anyway..." And they went on and on with something that I don't know about. Not my fault that I don't have an interest in the world's countries, cities, ext.

"-ki. Tsuki! TSUKIKO!" I snapped out of my stupid, not needed thoughts and focused on Hito, who called my name. I turned my head so fast that I almost gave myself a whiplash with my side pony tail. '_I need to cut this ridiculously long hair. Wait, why did I grow it out in the first place?_' I asked myself. Halfway deep in my thoughts once again, I was still halfway out of my thoughts. My face was still turned to Hito. "Tsukiko! Are you listening?!" Hito asked, furious. When she didn't receive a reply, she tossed the teddy bear, named Yuku, at my face.

When it was two centimeters away from my face, I caught it and threw it back at her and exited lala-land. Hito caught it and sighed, "Finally!" I had an annoyed look on my face, my arms were crossed. "Don't give me that face!" Hito told me.

"Are you guys fighting up there?" I heard Kara's soft voice call. I unfolded my arms and reached into the right, front pocket of my shorts and pulled out an strawberry loli-pop. I took off the wrapper and called back to Kara, "Nope!" I then stuffed the loli-pop into Hito's mouth, making the words that she was about to say muffled. Once she tasted the piece of candy she calmed. She had this utterly, scary yet calm and relaxed look on her face.

"Nothing at all Kara." Hito said. Kara asked me, "Tsuki. Did you give her another one of your loli-pops?" "Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "Don't lie to me!" Kara called out, louder. "I'm not! Check her mouth right now! Do you see any loli-pop?" I lied smoothly, taking out the loli-pop and sticking it into my mouth. "I'm the one that is eating a loli-pop! Don't jump to conclusions!" I twirled the piece of candy.

"You took away the loli-pop~!" Hito whined. "Tsuki! I'm going to kill you!" Kara shouted, menace clear in her voice. "Shit!" I cried, monotone. I sped up my pace, reaching the examiner in no time, '_Thank you skates. I really don't want to run._' I knew that Kara isn't really the use-all-of-your-energy-in-one-go type, and I didn't install skates in her boots so hah!

* * *

_Killua's P.O.V._

The girl named Tsukiko took the loli-pop that she gave Hitomi and placed it in her mouth, she lied smoothly. "I'm not! Check her mouth right now! Do you see any loli-pop?" she asked. "I'm the one that is eating a loli-pop! Don't jump to conclusions!" she twirled the loli-pop.

"You took away the loli-pop~!" Hito whined. "Tsuki! I'm going to kill you!" the girl named Karasu, nicknamed Kara shouted at Tsukiko. "Shit!" she cried, monotone. She sped up, going into the crowd of men.

'_Her hair is a pretty color, those teal eyes are like the ocean, deep and clear. She's pretty pale too, maybe she's an assassin like me. She was using roller skates so I can't make sure. Hmm, I'll find out later._'

* * *

_Gon's P.O.V._

"That girl is pretty," I told Hito-chan. "Her name is Tsukiko right?" "Yeah, she's the prettiest out of all three of us, well that's what me and Kara say anyway. Tsuki says that she's not that pretty though." Hito-chan told me. "You can just call her Tsuki like you call me Hito. Back there-'' she said pointing to the person that they were talking to before, "-is Karasu. You can call her Kara, she's fourteen years old. Tsuki is twelve, like me, but... I'm the youngest." she finished.

"Oh. Tsuki ran away pretty fast didn't she Killua?" I asked Killua, involving Hito-chan indirectly. "She, Tsukiko's shoes had roller skates installed in them. No suprise that she's fast if she had those." Hito-chan laughed slightly. "Where did she get them installed anyway? I've never seen that type of shoe before." Killua asked. Hito-chan laughed harder. "What?" Killua asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course you didn't see them before. She makes alot of things for herself, Kara, and I. She hates running, so she made those shoes. They can be roller skates, a skateboard, a skateboard that can hover and fly, and she even put blades in there so that she could stab something if she needed to. There are more, but I don't know them." she said. "Think she can do that to my shoes?" Killua asked.

_Nobody's P.O.V._

"Depends if she likes you or not, and she only does it when she's in the mood." Hitomi said. Killua pouted, "Che, I want it!" "Let's become better friends with Tsuki first!" Gon suggested. "Yeah," Hitomi agreed. "Best way to get her to do stuff is if you become friends with her."

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't know that Leorio was on his knees, panting, and sweating bucket-loads.

"What was in that loli-pop?" Killua asked. "Saa... Who knows?" Hitomi replied, smirking devilishly. "It helps people relax, that's all that I can tell you." The three leave Leorio behind, and started to run up the on-going staircase. Leorio passed by them shortly after, but the three were engaged in another conversation. They didn't notice him.

* * *

**Hey that's all for today, and the rest of the week. 'What is in that loli-pop anyway?' We'll find out. Sooner or later...**

**Once again, thank you my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Love y'all!**

**Fuyu OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing, Freedom s Fun, Guest, KHMugiwaraRocks15, and luchiaseiren. Favoriters, Freedom s Fun, and neko-chan405. Followers, YamamotoFan and Freedom s Fun.**

**I DON'T OWN HXH!**

Previously...

_**I unfolded my arms and reached into the right, front pocket of my shorts and pulled out an strawberry lolipop. I took off the wrapper and called back to Kara, "Nope!" I then stuffed the lolipop into Hito's mouth, making the words that she was about to say muffled.**_  
_**-**_  
_**"Nothing at all Kara." Hito said. Kara asked me, "Tsuki. Did you give her another one of your loli-pops?" "Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "Don't lie to me!" Kara called out, louder. "I'm not! Check her mouth right now! Do you see any loli-pop?" I lied smoothly, taking out the loli-pop and sticking it into my mouth. "I'm the one that is eating a loli-pop! Don't jump to conclusions!" I twirled the piece of candy.**_  
_**-**_  
_**"You took away the loli-pop~!" Hito whined. "Tsuki! I'm going to kill you!" the girl named Karasu, nicknamed Kara shouted at Tsukiko. "Shit!" she cried, monotone. She sped up, going into the crowd of men.**_  
_**-**_  
_**"Of course you didn't see them before. Tsuki makes alot of things for herself, Kara, and I. She hates running, so she made those shoes. They can be roller skates, a skateboard, a skateboard that can hover and fly, and she even put blades in there so that she could stab something if she needed to. There are more, but I don't know them."**_  
_**-**_  
_**"What was in that loli-pop?" Killua asked. "Saa... Who knows?" Hitomi replied, smirking devilishly.**_

**Start telling the story, minion!**

* * *

_Hitomi's P.O.V._

Halfway up the long set of stairs, I spotted Tsuki, I sweat-dropped, she was hovering up the stairs with her hovering skateboard. '_She seriously hates running, doesn't she?_' "Tsuki!" I called out. "Wait for me!" Tsuki looked back at me, and magically, her board folded up and got back into her shoes. She dropped down onto a stair and once I was right beside her, she began running.

In the distance, which was not far off, I heard Killua and Gon tell Leorio, Karasu, and Kurapika something, they soon caught up with us. Gon grinned when he saw Tsuki, but he stayed on my right, while Killua was on Tsuki's left.

"Hi! I'm Gon!" Gon shouted, pretty much jumping in his shoes. "Killua," the sliver said.

"Tsukiko, just call me Tsuki," the red-head said, nodding her head in acknowledgement. She then closed her eyes, humming a tune that I didn't reconize. Killua started looking at her weirdly, I just shrugged it off and started a small conversation. "Gon, why do you want to be a hunter?"

Gon looked at me and declared proudly, "My father is a hunter and I want to look for him! He left me when I was a baby just to be one. So I only know him from pictures and stories that Mito-san told me, but I just know that he's one of the best hunters!" Killua stopped looking at Tsuki weirdly and opened his mouth to ask, "Do you know what type of hunter he is?" Gon shook his head,"Nope!" Killua busted out laughing. He even had to hold Tsuki's shoulder to stay up. "That's so weird!" Killua told Gon, still laughing.

"Kil, you need to learn how to stand? I thought you learned a long time ago," Tsuki said teasingly and smirking. Killua stood up immediately and let his hand slide off of Tsuki's shoulder. "Who are you? Only my family calls me Kil, so who are you? I've never met you in my life!" Killua hissed, spitting at the word family.

Tsuki opened her eyes and looked at Killua. Her eyes had a certain nostalgia to it. Gon and I just watched the exchange quietly, more like I was forcing Gon's mouth to stay closed.

Tsuki shook her head lightly, her side ponytail was swaying along with her head. "I never expected you to remember. It has been years after all, it even took me some time to realize that it was you," she said wistfully. I let go of Gon's mouth and asked Tsuki, "What are you talking about? Do you know each other?" Tsuki flicked her gaze towards me and answered, "Maybe, maybe not. Only the heavens know for sure."

Tsuki glanced forward and waved a hand, "I'm gonna go ahead. See ya later." She jumped up and flipped, somehow activating her hidden blades that were in her shoe. Her shoes touched the roof of the damp tunnel, which the blades sank into. She then started to run on the ceiling. '_Oh joy. Dirt is going to get in my hair._' But I thought about the mystery while Gon asked Killua about his reasons to become a hunter.

* * *

_Tsukiko's ._

I ran past the examiner, Satotz, and arrived at the exit 30 minutes before anybody else.

'_Numelle Swamp, nicknamed, the Crooks Nest. Known for the fog and the animals._' I remembered. I sighed, activated my nen, and plopped onto the ground. "Might as well get some shut-eye," I muttered and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**~Dream~**

_**A four year old girl with deep red hair ran up to the big, seven door, gate. The testing gate. Her older brother followed her slowly, her parents followed behind even slower. Her older brother had scarlet hair and forest green eyes, not like the dark crimson hair and light teal eyes the girl had. Her father had black-red hair and blue eyes. Her mother had light red hair and dark green eyes. When the three others reached the gate, the girl placed her hands on the first door and pushed. It opened to the third door.**_

_**"Good job, Akane!" her father praised, ruffling her hair. "Even Ryuusuke couldn't open that third door until he was five!" her mother commented. "Hey, don't tell Akane that!" Ryuusuke whined. Akane just grinned.**_

_**Akane looked up at the silver haired man, a silver haired boy, and a seaweed haired guy waited.**_

_**"Welcome. Akane sure did a good job on opening those doors didn't she, Rintarou?" the silver haired man addressed Akane's father. "Of course Silva! Akane is surely going to be the heir!" Akane's father replied. Ryuusuke raised a hand and looked at the seaweed dude.** _(No offense to Illumi lovers! This is from "Akane's" mind!)**_ "Yo, Illumi." Illumi nodded and they headed off. Akane ran over to the silver haired boy. "Kil!" she shouted, hugging him. Kil, or known as Killua, just chuckled, grabbed her wrist and ran away, dragging her along._**

**_"Akane!" her mother called after her. "Akiri, just let them go," Rintarou said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. Silva just laughed slightly and stated, "Kikyo is waiting. Now let's go."_**

**NEXT**

_**Akane ran. She ran as fast as she could. "Akane! Come back here! Don't leave!" she heard Ryuusuke, her aniki, call out into the darkness of the night. Her family should know that calling out was useless. She wasn't going to return anytime soon, she wanted her freedom. She didn't want her life to be planned for her, she wanted to plan it herself. Enjoy the thrills, bear the sadness, get friends, she wanted to experience real life.**_

_**'I dont want to be the heir. I refuse to be the heir of the Nisshoku family!' she thought stubbornly as her red hair whipped side to side. "I refuse to have my life planned for me!" she yelled, her voice clear, just like the red moon in the sky.**_

**~Dream End~**

I woke up by the sounds of people arriving. Yawning, I stood. '_Mom, dad, aniki. Sorry, but I wanted my freedom. I don't want to be forced._' I smiled a bit, but quickly hid it when Satotz appeared out of the tunnel's exit. I made my aura feel like a regular human, and waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

**Hey, that's it for this chap, hope you liked it. **

**Who is Akane anyway? Folks, that's for you to figure out, it's easy too though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter~! I DON'T OWN HXH!**

Previously...

**_A four year old girl with deep red hair ran up to the big, seven door, gate. The testing gate. Her older brother followed her slowly, her parents followed behind even slower. Her older brother had scarlet hair and forest green eyes, not like the dark crimson hair and light teal eyes the girl had. Her father had black-red hair and blue eyes. Her mother had light red hair and dark green eyes. When the three others reached the gate, the girl placed her hands on the first door and pushed. It opened to the third door._**

**_"Good job, Akane!" her father praised, ruffling her hair. "Even Ryuusuke couldn't open that third door until he was five!" her mother commented. "Hey, don't tell Akane that!" Ryuusuke whined. Akane just grinned._**

**_Akane looked up at the silver haired man, a silver haired boy, and a seaweed haired guy waited._**

**_"Welcome. Akane sure did a good job on opening those doors didn't she, Rintarou?" the silver haired man addressed Akane's father. "Of course Silva! Akane is surely going to be the heir!" Akane's father replied. Ryuusuke raised a hand and looked at the seaweed dude._**_(No offense to Illumi lovers! This is from "Akane's" mind!)** "Yo, Illumi." Illumi nodded and they headed off. Akane ran over to the silver haired boy. "Kil!" she shouted, hugging him. Kil, or known as Killua, just chuckled, grabbed her wrist and ran away, dragging her along.**_

_**"Akane!" her mother called after her. "Akiri, just let them go," Rintarou said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. Silva just laughed slightly and stated, "Kikyo is waiting. Now let's go."**_

**Next Dream...**

_**Akane ran. She ran as fast as she could. "Akane! Come back here! Don't leave!" she heard Ryuusuke, her aniki, call out into the darkness of the night. Her family should know that calling out was useless. She wasn't going to return anytime soon, she wanted her freedom. She didn't want her life to be planned for her, she wanted to plan it herself. Enjoy the thrills, bear the sadness, get friends, she wanted to experience real life.**_

_**'I don't want to be the heir. I refuse to be the heir of the Nisshoku family!' she thought stubbornly as her red hair whipped side to side. "I refuse to have my life planned for me!" she yelled, her voice clear, just like the red moon in the sky.**_

**Let's start the story!**

* * *

_Tsukiko's P.O.V._

'_I won't let my past drag me down, not as long as I can help it!_' I thought, determined. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a extremely loud 'GOAL!' I turned around to see Gon and Killua arguing about who pays for dinner. There was a faint smile on my lips, I chuckled. "Still the same as always, huh?" I murmured softly. I jumped into a tree before the two boys could see me. '_I shouldn't build a relationship with them, I should stay away, or else it'll turn out very bad._'

**~Time skip~**

When everybody was gathered, the examiner, Satotz, started giving out info. I ignored him but caught pieces of information, like we aren't done running, and this place has dangerous animals and ext. I started paying attention when I felt a dangerous aura. It was full of murderous intent and blood-lust. It somehow made my aura break from its binds, it was on par, maybe even stronger than the first aura. I looked down at the three hundred or so applicants. They looked scared, they were scared when the clown released his aura, but they were on the urge of running away or fainting by the time I let my aura into the mix.

I scanned the crowd. Gon's eyes were wide and alert, I could tell that he was shivering slightly. Kurapika was scanning the area, looking for the second source, me. Leorio was just sweating buckets and his knees were wobbly, a look of complete fear on his face. Killua was looking around frantically, his eyes were darker than his usual blue, his muscles tense. Kara was squeezing Kurapika's sleeve, while Hito was holding onto Gon's hand like it was her life line. I chuckled evily.

I knew that my eyes were darkening, I was becoming evil again. I was going to go on my mindless killing spree.

I jumped down onto the ground, not even making a sound. Hisoka turned his head slowly to look at me, everybody followed his gaze. "Tsuki...? You're causing this...?" Hito asked, unbelieving. I lifted my head and smirked evily. "Who's Tsuki?" I sneered. "She's you," Kara replied softly.

"Oh, her," I spat in disgust. "Did you really expect me to be a totally nice person? If you did, then you are stupid. Now please excuse me, I need to kill two monkeys," I said glaring at the 'examiner'. I walked over to the fake and stabbed his head with my shoe-blade, then I sliced the 'dead' monkey's head off. I turned around and asked Satotz, "Can we go now Satotz?"

He gave a curt nod to me and turned on his heel, walking into the thickening fog. I inhaled and exhaled multiple times and my aura calmed down, but I was still ready to go on a killing spree. I chased after the examiner, the others quickly followed, but the were keeping a distance away from me.

I heard multiple screams and shouts, but I didn't react. I kept my gaze on the back of the gravity-defying-mustache examiner. _'He doesn't have a mouth either, whatever._' I just sighed and continued following the examiner. '_This is sooooo boring!_'

I soon arrived at the second phase's exam site. I leaned against a tree and drifted off to sleep, waiting for the second phase to start.

* * *

**Done with the chapter, sorry that it's so short! I wanted to make it longer, but my mom, *Glares at Mom* wants me to turn off the computer, so again, sorry! Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Here's the next chapter! I DON'T OWN HXH!**

Previously...

_**I knew that my eyes were darkening, I was becoming evil again. I was going to go on my mindless killing spree. I jumped down onto the ground, not even making a sound. Hisoka turned his head slowly to look at me, everybody followed his gaze. "Tsuki...? You're causing this...?" Hito asked, unbelieving. I lifted my head and smirked evily. "Who's Tsuki?" I sneered. "She's you," Kara replied softly. "Oh, her," I spat in disgust.**_  
_**-**_  
_**I soon arrived at the second phase's exam site. I leaned against a tree and drifted off to sleep, waiting for the second phase to start.**_

**Story...START!**

* * *

_Tsukiko's P.O.V._

_**Dream~**_

_**The rain was pouring, thunder was heard. The night seemed darker, it seemed more evil. Akane was in a dark alley, breathing hard, her pale skin was scraped and cut, her clothes were drenched and torn, her eyes dull. She leaned against the wall, slowly walking. 'Why does everything bad happen to me?' Akane activates her nen, signaling for someone to come out.**_

**_A hole opened up in the ground. Rakuza, Akane's Gashadokuro (skeleton demon) appeared out of the ground. "Rakuza. Bring me into the underworld, bring me to Dantalion-sama," she commanded. Rakuza nodded and she stepped onto his awaiting hand. They started sinking, soon, she didn't see the rainy night sky. She saw red, black, temples, altars, statues, and all types of demons._**

**_Akane ordered Rakuza to teleport to the Itoshiku Shrine, and he did. 'Such a loyal servant.' Akane stepped off of Rakuza's hand and walked inside of the shrne. "Dantalion-sama. Are you there?" She called out._**

_**A groan irrupted from the door to her right. Akane slid open the door on her right and stepped into the dim-lit room. Lit candles were scattered on the floor, scrolls of parchment paper were spead out, there were various types of swords and spears on the wall. A cyan blue fire was located at the back of the room, beside it layed Dantalion-sama.**_

_**Dantalion-sama had shaggy, knee-length, dark brown hair. His hair wasn't combed, which made it even messier. His pitch black eyes were slightly glazed over, 'I'm guessing that I just woke him up.' He had on a black yukata with a dark blue haori with red outlining. He glanced at Akane, yawning.**_

_**"What do you need Akane?" he questioned, groggily sitting. "I need to change my name. I need to change myself. I need to change, period." she answered. Dantalion raised his eyebrow. "Why come to me?" he asked. Akane rolled her eyes and replied,"You know that you are the only one that's able to change me."**_

_**"You know that this will have it's consequences, right? You can't hide from your family forever," he pointed out. "I know."**_

**_He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at me and started speaking. "Conditions are, your murderous intent will switch on whenever a intent that's strong enough is felt by you. You will cough out blood for a full half-hour once every month. You will forget a memory every year you are still changed. And last, you have to get marked by this fire." He pointed at the cyan fire. "Really? All of that?" Akane asked. "That's the easiest I can go, Akane," The wolf demon sighed. "I accept these conditions."_**

**_Dream End~_**

* * *

_Tsukiko's P.O.V._

I opened my eyes slowly. I stretched and glanced around. Alot of people were here now. I glanced at the clock. 11:45 a.m.

'_What a dream._' I sighed and slowly stood, starting to walk around. My malicious aura was completely gone, '_Seems like a good nap did the trick._' I mused. I bumped into someone, I quickly looked up to see #301, Gittarakurr. The aura seemed sort of familiar. '_A manipulator._' I thought. "Sorry for bumping into you," I apologized and walked away, not before whispering a name so quietly, "Illumi."

I heard a small whisper back, "Mother would love to see you again." I slightly smiled.

* * *

After wandering around, I heard a gong ringing and those two doors opened. Everybody went inside instantly, while I just stuck to the back of the crowd. "Quiet down! I am Menchi and this is Buhara! Welcome to the second phase." Menchi announced. The talking quieted and everybody was listening closely. "This exam phase will be... COOKING!" Menchi declared.

People started dissing cooking. Saying that gourmet hunters were sucky, saying that they didn't want to be tested by a stupid theme, ext. you get the point. "If you don't like it the leave!" Menchi ordered. Every soul quieted at that. "Good. There will be two parts to this phase. My part and Buhara's part. You will have to satisfy us both to go on to the next phase. Buhara's dish will be first," Menchi explained. "I want roasted pork!-" once he said pork, I was out of there. I searched for a pig. After two minutes I heard the ground rumbling. I found the fat pig and whipped its forehead with my chain. It fell, I could literally see the X's for its eyes.

I picked up the pig and ran back to the exam site. I went to a station and grabbed a knife. I started gutting the pig, slashing the skin in a certain direction, and then I turned the thing like a rotisserie chicken. I added a light layer of barbeque sauce when it was close to being fully cooked. Once it was cooked, I left it on the side to cool down for a bit, while I grabbed a plate. I placed the pig on the plate and presented it to Buhara. He ate it and said 'Delicious!' like he did to everyone else. I nodded curtly and walked back to my station.

Killua, Gon, Hito, and Kara were a few stations down. '_They're most likely afraid of me, Kurapika and Leorio too._' I sighed and walked into the forest.

* * *

There was a river in my way. "Why a river of all things?" I muttered. I shrugged,"Might as well catch a fish."

"FISH!" was all that I heard at the moment. '_So, my gut was right, the next part had to do with fish._' I sprinted back to my station and got out a medium sized knife. I started skinning and descaling the fish. I then cut off the tail and head, then left out the fish to dry after gutting it.

I cut the fish into small, rectangular pieces, and molded the rice into rectangular pieces after mixing it with vinegar. I applied some wasabi ontop of the rice and placed a slice of fish ontop of it. I pressed the fish and rice together gently, placing it on a plate shortly after. I put a small bowl of soy sauce on the side with some sashimi right beside it. After making six pieces of sushi and drizzling some sauce on it, I got in line to give it to Menchi.

Once it was my turn, I placed the plate infront of her and said, "This is my sushi, please enjoy it." She examined the sushi with a strict eye. She broke into a small smile, but quickly hid it. '_So she likes tai sushi?_' ( red snapper) "Finally, something edible!" she huffed. I tried to stiffle my laughter. She took the sushi by her chopsticks and dipped in to the soy sauce. I could feel everybody's eyes on Menchi and I.

She bit a piece off of the sushi and her eyes widened just a bit. She smiled at me, I could hear gasps. "Its the best tai sushi that I've had in years!" she complimented. "What's your name #333?" she asked me. People were still staring at us like we were rare specimen. I answered, "Tsukiko, my name is Tsukiko." She looked a bit disappointed. "Surname?" I gulped slightly and answered, "Eclipse. Tsukiko Eclipse." This time she sighed then muttered under her breath, but I could still hear it. "Moon Lake Eclipse, huh?"

"Is something wrong?" I questioned. Menchi shook her head slightly. "One of my previous students looked just like you, but with longer hair. Her tai sushi was the best I've ever had, but one day, she disappeared. Your sushi tastes just like hers, but better."

"When was the last time you saw her?" I questioned nervously. "Her birthday party, the day she turned 10. But her family suddenly announced that she disappeared two days after that," Menchi answered. "I'm sorry..." I whispered. "Hmm? What did you say?" "Nothing. What was her name?" I asked.

"Akane Nisshoku."

* * *

Everybody was still watching us like a drama, but I heard loud intakes of air. "You mean the pro assassin? The one who perfected the skills to be a assassin at the age of seven? The one who entered the Zoldyck's estate and got out without dying?" A guy I believed was Pokkle asked, question after question. "Yes, that one." Menchi said.

I walked back down to my station, and watched as the applicants got failed and had to redo it over again. Then a stupid guy blurted out how to make sushi, and everybody rushed to make it. After another 20 minutes, Menchi banged on the gong and announced that everybody failed except for me. '_What's wrong with her tongue? Sure Kara isn't the awesomest pro cook, but her cooking is awesome!_'

I watched silently as Todo, a wrestler, get smashed into the doors on the other side of the clearing by Buhara.

Suddenly, I felt a big burst of nen and heard a big crash a second later. I flicked my gaze over to a old man with a curly beard and a ponytail ontop of his head. He was wearing a yukata, except with pants. He wore wooden getas (japanese footwear). His aura was strong.

* * *

After conversing with Menchi, who looked pretty scared, they decided to hold another exam on Mt. Split in Half. We all walked onto the airship, and listened to Netero, the chairman, introduce himself. '_It would at least take 30 minutes to get there._' I thought. Once he finished his speech and walked away, I ran to explore the air ship.

Soon, we landed, I still haven't seen Hito, Kara, and the rest of the gang. "Figures." I shrugged. I only partially listened to Menchi. The only things I knew was spider-eagle eggs, a river, and jumping down. I shrugged my shouldrs once again and ran off of the cliff. I grabbed a spider-eagle egg right after Menchi jumped to get one too. I was still falling, I could hear Menchi calling out my name, but I didn't care. The silver ribbon of water was coming closer, so was the ground.

All of a sudden, I heard Killua and Menchi call out at the same time, they shouted something that made me freeze up. "**AKANE!**"

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for not releasing soon! Blame extreme writer's block, it'll take a while to get the other chapters of this story and the other stories too, so please bare with me!**

**FUYU OUT! Ushishishi~!**


End file.
